Notre
Notre 'are the half-blood children of Lyrics and Humans. Many, but not all Notre, possess mysterious powers. Human and Lyric tradition tells stories of Notre as being cursed demonic beings, due to their unique and abnormal powers and this belief continues to dominate the pervasive public opinion. The World Government denies citizenship to Notre and has extremely harsh laws in place to minimize the potential threat of the Notre against peace and world order. Romance between Humans and Lyrics is strictly illegal, and to bear a Notre child is a high crime punishable by death. Most Notre are either seized and enslaved by the World Government, or executed. Overview Society regards all Notre as evil monsters and the World Government denies them all common freedoms and mercy. To keep any semblance of a normal life, a Notre must hide their existence at all cost. This however, can be difficult for them as nearly all Notre have piercing blue eyes. This has brought about wide spread paranoia with blue eyes, even pure-blooded Humans or Lyrics that just happen to have blue eyes are regarded with extreme distrust. Notre are constantly on the run, moving from one place to another, or relying on people to hide them. Those that harbor Notre, as well as those who parent them, are also executed. This has caused even most Notre sympathizers to distant themselves from Notre out of fear of their own lives and the safety of their own families. Creation Notre are the offspring of Lyrics and Humans, and such relations are forbidden, by the World Government. However, this is the only way that a Notre can come into being. All Notre are sterile, unable to bear children of their own. Conduct All Notre act differently as each Notre has been exposed to different forms of prejudice, persecution, and in worst case scenarios, even torture. However, overall most Notre are incredibly timid and shy beings. Extremely fearful of being located, they do not interact with other races unless it is a being of whom they trust. Notre are very self-reliant and independent. Relying on their own skills and abilities to stay alive and remain hidden from the World Government. Notre are also unstable beings, with many of them having suffered from traumatic experiences. This has caused many of them to have psychological problems, coping issues and social anxieties. In severe cases, Notre have been known to have multiple personalities while others have had extreme problems with basic communication skills. Overall, Notre are self-sufficient (either by choice or by force) and feel that they cannot trust others. They hide their existence at all cost, and rarely, if ever, speak to strangers. Society As Notre do not have a society of their own they do not possess a unique sense of style or attire, and so tend to wear typical Lyric and Human attire. Appearance & Attire Notre do not possess any commonalities other than the fact that they are all deformed beings and share the same colored eyes. All Notre have blue eyes, but otherwise their appearances differs dramatically from Notre to Notre. Each Notre inherits often exazadurated physical traits from their parents, and so most appear somewhat in-between Human and Lyric physically. Some Notre may look nearly identical to normal Humans or Lyrics and can sometimes manage to blend secretly into normal society. Other Notre can appear quite disfigured, with unique body shapes and disproportionate features. This has also created a popular culture with no sympathy for natural birth defects, as even non-Notre with unusual body characteristics are treated with cruel suspicion. Powers & Abilities The list of powers and abilities that Notre possess is uncertain at this point, but what is certain is that they possess unnatural abilities and incredible power; even among Lyric standards. As Notre are the offspring of both Humans and Lyrics their abilities and skills are not defined by the limitations of their parents and have broken through the barriers of their predecessors. They are more than capable of learning the most dangerous and difficult spells, that even the most dedicated Lyric mystics struggle with; and are born with the skills of combat, that would normally take a Human years to master. Despite the fact that many Notre can or do share similar powers, each Notre has a unique and special power that is their own; which is referred to as their "Notre Curse". Due to the incredible danger and potential threat Notre possess to the World Government, the Lyric High Counsel created a system to monitor, regulate and locate all Notre on the planet. This system, known as the Aberration Index, not only registers Notre, but also registers and monitors their unique powers to calculate potential threat level. However, many other Notre do not possess a Notre Curse or any extraordinary powers at all. *'Notre Curse: Many Notre have a one-of-a-kind unique and special ability, that is often referred to as their "Notre Curse". The Notre Curses vary from Notre to Notre, but they are incredibly powerful and makes even the most docile Notre a potential threat to the World Government. *'Eye-Shift Mutation:' An exceptionally rare mutation that appears in roughly 1% of Notre, allowing such Notre to manipulate the color of their eyes to conceal the signature Notre blue eyes. The eye-shift mutation requires constant mental focus to prevent the eyes from reverting back to their natural Notre blue. Additionally, the false eye colors cannot be maintained while activating a Notre Curse ability or while casting magic. Weapons *'Various Weapons:' Some Notre use various weapons coupled with their Notre Curses. These weapons are often used to either heighten the ability of their Notre Curse or have some other strange connection to them. Such as a Star Crystal enhancing the power and abilities of a Notre Curse, or Notre Viz's Vizorbeam, which is connected to her brain through her eyes. Trivia *The term "Notre" is used as a derogatory title before a given name, to describe and distinguish Notre from other people. Similar to how Knights receive honorific titles such as "Sir" before their name. *Notre is French for "Our", this may be a reference to Lyric's believing that Notre are "Our Curse". *The word "Notre" can be found in many prayers in French. *Notre may be best known from Notre-Dame de Paris, the massive Cathedral in France; which translates to "Our Lady of Paris". *Notre are often thought of as being Half-Elves, and the bane of Elves. *Since Notre are the offspring of two different species, they are born sterile and cannot reproduce; much like a mule. Category:Notre